endless love
by mezzalou
Summary: rebecca green and scott Zinenko both have feelings for eachother since their first sexual encounter but they are to oblivious to notice, but can something bring them together.
1. Chapter 1

Endless love

Scott Zinenko and his partner Rebecca green where called to a suspected bomb blast on a piece of mainland, when they arrived they found the man had significant burns to his upper body ,also he had a few of his toes on his right foot were amputated during the blast.

The police told them to wait for the bomb squad to deem the area safe before they entered the cordoned off site, looking around and then to the man they could tell that he was in a bad shape with blood pouring from his foot and burns and possible smoke inhalation, they needed to act fast, so they managed to sweet talk the officer into letting them go beyond the tape in order to reach their patient.

He agreed but now Scott is worried about himself and his partner, she was the one who wanted to risk their lives to help this pour guy who is in so much pain, they go over to him and assess him and they collar and board him, but Rebecca goes to fetch a canvas with a painted picture on it, turns out the gentleman is a artist and he was working out In that area.

As Rebecca walked over the uneven clay path she kicked a ball of mud and it moved and It and it stopped on a un exploded grenade and all of a sudden there was this big bang and Rebecca was flung back from the powerful blast, she got up thinking everything is ok until her partner looked to her with a face of gasp. She thought why is he looking at me like this.

Rebecca looks down to her stomach and notices the wet patch of blood coating her white shirt, as soon as she saw the blood she collapsed to the floor but before she could fall her partner caught her and gently laid her on the floor and started attending to her injuries, so that the other ambulance can take her to the hospital for further treatment.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

All saints ED

Arriving at all saints emergency department Rebecca green was used to bringing in the patients on trolleys and then leaving, this time she was the patient on the trolley and she won't be leaving just yet until she is well enough to do so, the on call staff did their checks and then they asked her who they wanted to call she thought to herself _don't call Alex her ex-boyfriend,_ who she was seeing for a short time but ended it due to lack of romance in the relationship.

"Err hey doctor Forlano I have a new patient for you she has just been injured in a bomb explosion" says ED nurse. Handing Rebecca's notes to Luke.

"Really are you kidding me asks Luke thinking it was a joke.

"No she is in the last cubicle over their" says the nurse, pointing to where they put Rebecca.

"Okay thank you I'll see her now" says Luke.

Luke walks over to the cubicle and enters to find Rebecca green one of the senior ambulance officers on a bed in the ED bleeding from the abdomen.

"Hey I was going to ask how you are feeling but am not" says Luke in a sympathetic tone.

"Thanks look can I get some painkillers it is killing me"" says Rebecca.

"Sure look am going to explain to you what's wrong and what's going to happen okay" says Luke.

"Yeah go ahead and tell me" says Rebecca.

"Well I will take you to theatre and then I am going to clean and explore the wound and make sure there is no debris left inside you then close you up" says Luke.

"Okay err what ward are they going to take me to after surgery" Ask Rebecca?

"Err they have on your admission forms ward 9 ok" says Nurse.

"Sorry but is it possible I can go to ward 17 please" Ask Rebecca.

"We can look into it for you" say Nurse.

"Ok any more questions" ask Luke looking around for someone to pipe up and say something.

"Then let's go" says Luke.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ward 17

It's a busy day on ward 17 due to hospital super bug outbreak, so they were not expecting the amount of patients that they had in their care, luckily for them they managed to free up beds, but for the nursing unit manager terry Sullivan the nightmare has ended but there is another surprise round the corner, one of their close friends has just been injured and is coming onto the ward but they don't know yet who it is.

"Hey err Jared we have a knew patient coming back from surgery and she is critical so they want her in room 1 ok" says terry.

"So is she my patient" asks Jared.

"Yeah is that okay with you" asks Terry.

"Yeah" answers Jared.

After finishing their conversation about the new patient who has arrived from surgery with Luke at the side of the gurney, Terry looks at the person on the trolley and realizes why they want her in room one, it is Rebecca green one of the senior ambulance officers.

"Hey Terry err Rebecca green just had surgery on her abdomen to close up a laceration sustained in a bomb blast" says Luke.

"Ok room one please" says terry

Jared looked at the person lay on the trolley and was surprised to see this ambitious woman in their ward, needing post-operative treatment, once situated in the room terry and Jared where in their making her comfortable.

"Jared keep an eye on her OBS if she wakes please inform me please" says Terry talking to Jared.

"Yeah sure has anyone been called for her" asks Jared.

"Not that I know of" replies terry

"Oh ok I'll come and get you when she wakes up" Says Jared.

After terry leaves the room Jared is watching Rebecca closely when he suddenly sees movement in the corner of his eye, he thinks nothing of it but then he hears groans and mumbles coming from his patient, he turns around and looks to Rebecca and notices that she is waking up.

"Rebecca can you hear me" asks Jared.

"Yes" says Rebecca in a groggy and pain filled voice.

"How you feeling" asks Jared.

"Tired and nauseous" replies Rebecca.

"Well that's to be expected now rest and I'll let the rest of them now you're awake" says Jared.

Jared walks out of the room and sees bron and ben telling everyone their news including Scott, everyone is cheering and clapping until Jared comes out and tells them that Rebecca is awake.

"Hey terry thought to let you know Rebecca is awake" says Jared.

"Hey what happened to Rebecca" asks ben in a surprised voice.

"Err she was hit by flying debris at a bomb explosion call out today she required surgery" says Scott.

"Is she ok know" asks ben in a concerned voice.

"Yeah she is" replies terry.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A few weeks later

A few hours after the train crash

Scott Zinenko was badgering on about how he saved the life of a guy in the train crash, to him he thinks saving someone's life is a game, but when he confronts his superior in the base corridor she has ago at him and they fight about people's lives are not part of a game.

Rebecca green has been having these weird feelings for her junior ambulance officer Scott Zinenko, she has not yet confronted her feelings but today she will, since she and Scott are having a shouting match in the ambulance base, during the argument Rebecca stops and looks at Scott.

She pounces on him and connects her lips to his immediately he reacts and keeps on kissing her, soon Scott has her pinned against the wall thrusting his cloth lower half against hers making her more aroused and wanting him more, after a few minutes of being in the room they continue kissing but they manage to remove each other's clothing, soon the two are naked from the waist down he lifts her up while she is still pinned to the wall his hands are on her ass holding her steady, Scott takes a finger to her clit and he swipes it along her knickers feeling the wet seeping through he groans at the feel he moves the material to one side, and before Rebecca knows it he is inside of her to the hilt thrusting into her fast and hard the two moving together as one, groaning and panting as she feels him hitting her g-spot, she grunts when he changes position, soon he speeds up his thrusts until they both climax together and she feels him release himself inside of her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	2. Chapter 2

Endless love

Ambulance operations received a call about a car over turned on a public road and that two cars where involved, Rebecca green and her co-worker where called and they were the first to respond to the call, on the way to their call out Rebecca was flagged down by a man so they had to go to the man who had flagged them down and so another unit took the call, which was Ben and Scott.

When ben and Scott arrived they apologised for being late and they started to get to work on the patients, which in this case was a women who was trapped in the vehicle and she was bleeding internally, the other the women's husband who was up and about shouting at them for getting here late, they managed to get the man and his wife to hospital but unfortunately the lady passed away due to internal bleeding, her husband blames the ambulance crew the ones who should have taken the call which was Rebecca.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

All saints emergency department

Hey Scott is that the crash victims ask Rebecca.

Yeah the wife she didn't make it answers Scott.

Oh god I knew I should of carried on, if I did she would be still alive says Rebecca.

Hey you were doing your job and you had to help the lad says Scott in a reassuring voice.

Yeah all he has is a couple of scratches and a slight concussion says Rebecca.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rebecca, Scott and Ben where all talking about the days cases they had to attend to including the one where Rebecca had to miss it, so she could attend to a young boy who had fell off his skate board and gave himself a concussion, while in the lift it stop on a floor which is the floor where the husband of the women who died today.

The husband seen the three of them and so did Bron the nurse looking after him, all of a sudden he leapt forward from the wheelchair and punched Rebecca in the face with enough power in his fist it knocked her out cold.

Whoa hey mate calm down please shouts Ben trying to fend the man off.

Hey Rebecca can you hear me says Scott trying to wake Rebecca up but it looks like she is unconscious.

Hey ben get a trolley over here she is out cold possible concussion says Scott.

Ok ill head to ward 17 ok says ben running off in the direction of ward 17.

Ben runs into ward 17 and notices Bron talking to Terri, he walks up to them and starts to talk to them.

Hey I need some help at the lift says Ben.

What do you need asks Terri.

Err trolley and a hard collar and a doctor please says Ben.

Ok show us the way says Terri.

Terri follows Ben along with Jared and Mitch and they head to the lift where all the commotion is taking place.

Hey she is still not responding to my calls says Scott holding Rebecca's head still.

Ok let's get a collar on her and get her on the trolley please then can I order full bloods and an urgent head CT scan please asks Mitch.

Yeah sure ok guys on my count one... Two... three… lift says Terri.

With the help of the orderly's and other members of staff they all manage to get Rebecca on to the trolley safely, they rush her on to ward 17.

Right let's put her in room 1 away from the husband orders Terri.

Ok so that means I'm looking after her then says Jared.

Yah it does do you have a problem with that asks Terri.

No answers Jared.

Ok well doctor Stevens has ordered a CT scan and he also wants full bloods as well please asks Terri.

Err yeah can you help me if we do it together it could be done faster says Jared.

Okay I'll take her blood while you do her vitals says Terri.

Ok well her pulse oxygen levels are 96 % and her blood pressure is 100 / 67 says Jared reading from the monitors in the room.

Ok bloods are taken and I will go find out when she is going to the scanner says Terri.

Terri walks out of room one and automatically bumps into Scott and Ben.

Hey how is she asks Ben and Scott in unison.

She is still unconscious and we are concerned about her blood pressure being a little low says Terri.

Oh ok well can you keep us informed please asks Ben.

Yeah sure says Terri.

Room 1

Rebecca green is led on the uncomfortable hospital bed, when she wakes up she tries to move but she can't because her neck is being held still by a hard collar, she tries to open her eyes but the bright light above her where too much for her eyes, she groans at the brightness but to her knowledge her groans make someone in the room aware of her waking up.

Jared hears a noise coming from Rebecca he looks over to the bed and sees movement from his patient, at first he sees her try and move her head but she is restricted of movement in her neck, then she moves her hand, this shows Jared that she is starting to wake up, he quickly exits the room to find a senior member of staff.

Oh Mitch err Rebecca is waking up I thought to let you know says Jared

Thanks Jared I'll be a minute says Mitch.

Mitch was talking to Terri about Rebecca when he is handed her blood results.

Well I found out the reason for Rebecca's low blood pressure says Mitch.

Why asks Terri.

Can you get an ultrasound machine and bring it into room 1 please asks Mitch handing the blood results to Terri so that she can look at the reason.

Wow I didn't know look ill take over her care if I need to says Terri

Ok but we don't have to tell Jared but come on we will tell her together says Mitch.

Ok I'll be a minute I'm just going to get the ultrasound machine says Terri.

Mitch walks into room 1 and exams Rebecca, he notices the signs that she is ready to wake up, also she might be in pain as well, but in walks Terri with the ultrasound machine.

Rebecca can you hear me asks Mitch trying to get Rebecca to wake up.

Yeah replies Rebecca groggily.

Good are you in any pain asks Mitch.

Yes got a headache says Rebecca.

Anything I need to know asks Mitch.

I am a bit nauseous says Rebecca.

Well I can give you something to help with that but not much since nausea is to be expected with your condition says Mitch being so truthful.

What are you talking about asks Rebecca.

We did full bloods on you and every test came back normal but one did come back positive says Mitch.

What am I positive for asks Rebecca not in the mood for games.

Your pregnant says Mitch.

Oh god says Rebecca.

But I want to perform an ultrasound on you to make sure everything is ok with the baby so far says Mitch.

Ok go ahead says Rebecca.

Mitch performs the ultrasound and finds the baby and he also confirms that she is still pregnant; also he concludes that she is about 7 weeks pregnant.

Right Rebecca here is a scan photo of the baby for you and I can confirm how far along you are says Mitch

How far along am I ask Rebecca

Your 7 weeks along replies Mitch

Well I will leave you to rest and I want to keep you in overnight for observation says Mitch, leaving Rebecca to rest.

Thanks say Rebecca.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ambulance head quarters

Scott Zinenko sat having a nice cup of tea, thinking about his colleague and senior officer who now lay in a hospital bed, he felt sorry for her since she made the decision to treat a young boy who fell off his bike, than going to the accident she was heading to.

Sitting there sipping his lukewarm tea, thinking about this hardnosed training officer lay in a hospital bed with a concussion, he likes her and he's shown her his feelings, let's hope she has the same feelings for him, but after going over in his head he finally realized that he wants to be with her.

Scott gets up out of his seat and heads out of the station heading to the hospital; he goes to ward 17 once there.

Ward 17…

Terri Sullivan stood at the nurses station talking to her doctor friends, she was getting an update on all the patients in her ward including Rebecca, she's interrupted by Scott coming up to her and asking her questions about Rebecca.

"Hey which room is Rebecca in" asks Scott?

"Err room 1 but I think she is sleeping" says Terri.

"It's ok I'll try and be quiet I just want to see her, make sure she is ok" answers Scott.

"Ok go ahead" says Terri feeling sorry for the young ambulance officer.

Scott walks into room 1, once in there he finds Rebecca asleep, he closes the door quietly, he walks over to the bed and sits beside her, looking at her sleeping form, quiet as a mouse he takes in her appearance, he sees the black eye, looking at what the guy did to her made him sick, but then scanning down her body he finds a piece of paper clamp in her hand, he takes the document, he turns it over, he's stunned to see what is on the other side, a picture of a baby, Rebecca's baby, before he could think he hears a voice coming from the bed.

"Scott" asks Rebecca in a hoarse and tired voice.

"How you feeling "asks Scott.

"Fine, just got a headache and nausea" replies Rebecca.

"Well that I can understand" says Scott thinking about the unborn baby, then he sees her looking at his hands.

She realizes what he is clutching; she has a face of sadness when she looks to him.

"Err what are you doing with that" asks Rebecca.

"You were holding it in your sleep, I didn't want you losing it, but I need to know is it mine?" asks Scott.

"Yes" replies Rebecca.

"Wow I am going to be a daddy" announces Scott.

"Yeah if you want to be a part of its life" asks Rebecca

"Yes and I love you and I want to be with you" replies Scott reaching in to grab hold of her face, and they kiss.

"I love you to" replies Rebecca.

"Good now get some rest until they discharge you" says Scott


End file.
